Stranger Things
by Wai - Aki
Summary: [FujiRyo] Ryoma is convinced something strange is going on. Now if only he can figure out who's behind it...


So one day a friend suggested that Ryoma's inability to listen to orders is because he has selective hearing. Or that he's deaf. And then I had an idea for a fic which has nothing to do with what my friend suggested. Hehehe.

Want better formatting? Go to my LJ.

Title: Stranger things   
Author: Wai   
Pairing: FujiRyo   
Genre: Humor   
Note: Using different styles. Don't know if anyone can see it.

---

And there it was again, that annoying sensation. Sensation...right. If you want to call being pelted by bits of paper a _sensation_. The first time it happened, he thought the person must have been aiming at Horio, who was snoring quite loudly in the seat next to him. But when it pelted him for the third and fourth time, he knew that it wasn't true.

Turning around, he tried to look for the annoying offender. Unfortunately, the number of people in his class made it difficult for him to even have a guess as to who it was. He usually sat in the middle of the room because he didn't want to sit in front but he couldn't sit at the back either because then he wouldn't be able to hear the professor.

Now, he was really regretting his decision. And inability to listen from very far away. He might be able to see object from far away and see objects at high speed, but he sure couldn't _hear_ them. And a tiny paper ball flying at high speed is quite easy to miss.

---

"Hey Echizen!" Ryoma resisted the urge to groan in frustration at the sound of Horio's voice. "Can I borrow your notes?" He didn't need to be reminded of that class. Of the annoying paper balls being thrown his direction. Of the main reason for his preoccupation as of late.

"No." Ryoma growled, grabbing his bag and walking away.

"But we have our test soon! And I don't have the notes!" Horio protested.

"Then stop sleeping in class."

"Fuji-sempai can I have _your_ notes then?" Horio asked, knowing that there was no way Ryoma was about to lend him his notes. Ryoma heard this and even though he was slightly curious as to why Horio would be asking Fuji, of all people, he kept on walking.

"My notes?"

"Yeah. You take the lecture class with me and Echizen, right?"

"Eeeeh? Fuji? Taking an introductory course?" Eiji exclaimed loudly, latching onto Fuji who merely chuckled.

"Fuji-sempai I didn't know you needed Modern English Literature for your Art Degree." Momoshiro said, frowning.

Ryoma's eyes widened as everything fell into place. In a move that would have made one of those TV show detectives proud, he turned around, pointing his finger at the perpetrator.

"It was you!"

"Eh? What did I do?" Exclaimed Horio.

Well...tried to anyway. Ryoma twitched, glaring at Horio and then shifting that glare to the real perpetrator.

"Fuji-sempai, why were you throwing paper at me during my Literature Class?" The collective "Eeeh?" went unnoticed to Ryoma's ears, because he was too busy listening to Fuji's quiet chuckles.

"It took you long enough, Echizen."

"Why did you do it?"

"Why?" Fuji paused, as if thinking it over. "I wanted to know if you were paying attention!" The only thing keeping Ryoma from falling face first into the ground was the fact that he tried very, very hard not to. Hey, willpower is a very powerful thing! Not to mention of course, the ground was already occupied by other members of the tennis club.

"F-Fuji? What the hell?"

The tennis genius chuckled, eyes opened and trained on Ryoma. "It's so hard to get your attention nowadays, Ryoma. I had to get it in some way."

"By throwing papers at me during my lecture class?" Ryoma asked flatly.

"Of course!" Fuji replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ryoma didn't comment, choosing to stay silent as the other gaped at Fuji. He took that moment to leave, very quietly.

---

"You're weird."

"So I've been told."

"I mean it. Absolutely crazy."

"Mm-hmm."

"Anyone who'd want to be with you is crazy too."

A chuckle.

"Then what does that make you, Ryoma?"

Pause.

"Unlucky."

--End--

So...I'm on crack. But everyone knows that, right? Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Too broke. Don't own. XP


End file.
